Playing Tag
by The Aussie Rose
Summary: Cammie wants answers and Zach has them. But he won't give them to her and slips away one night. Cammie is determined to find him. And he starts playing tag. Better than Sum. The rest of the summary inside.
1. Summary

**Hi guys, just thought of this! At 9:00 at night too.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

**One mysterious boy**

'And what would you know about losing everything for answers?'

'Nothing, so why don't you tell me?'

'Because I don't want to lose you.'

**One angry Chameleon**

'You know everything about me but I don't know anything.'

'Gallagher Girl, everything about me… It's classified.'

'And that's supposed to be an answer?'

'Yes.'

'WELL IT'S NOT BLOODY GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME!'

**One annoyed Duchess**

'Cammie, can you please smile for me?'

'No.'

'Cam. _Smile._ Get over it. He's Zach.'

'That's what bothers me.'

'Cameron. GET OFF YOU BLOODY ARSE AND SMILE FOR THE CAMERA!'

'No.'

**One romantic Bookworm**

'Maybe he left because he couldn't stand the sight of you angry.'

'That's not it Lizzie.'

'Maybe it's because he loves you so much he can't handle it.'

'Liz, he kissed me twice. That's it.'

'Or maybe it's because he wants to get you the answers...'

**Plus one boy-expert Peacock**

'Lizzie's right you know. He has to come back.'

'For what?'

'You…'

'Macey! Liz is the romantic! You're the one supposed to be speaking common sense!'

'I am.'

Cammie wants answers. Zach won't give them to her. And then one night he slips away. Cammie determined to find Zach and all the answers.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Is it good enough to continue? If I get over 5 reviews (at that's not many compared to others) in the next 2 weeks I'll continue. If not… well then I'll stop. BUT PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF I HAVE MY 5 REVIEWS! It means sooooooo much!<strong>

**~C xoxo**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Cammie's POV

My plane was late. On the first day of my junior year my plane was late. And I mean 1 hour and 37 minutes late. I grumbled as I headed up the steps past the Dining Hall.

Everything was the same, the chattering while everyone ate and the sun sinking below the hills on our East side. The corridors had stayed the same along with my secret passageways.

Did I want to see everyone so soon? Yes.

Was I going to see everyone so soon? Honestly? No.

What were my reasons? I wanted to breathe. I have no idea why I went up those steps and into my favourite corridor** (A/N what was this corridor called again? You know the one that is really old) **and I sat down for a minute.

I closed my eyes for a second and rested my head against the grey stone wall. I put my knees up and stretched my arms out over them relaxing for the first time in days.

Someone's hand cupped mine and helped me up. I opened my eyes and caught the gaze of some particularly amazing green ones.

'Are you okay Gallagher Girl?'

I stared at him.

'What are you doing here?'

'My question first,' he said smirking.

'Yeah, I'm fine…' I said but Zach butted in.

'Tell the truth.'

Oh my God. He just said the sweetest thing a guy could say. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks.

'I'm tired, I just got off a plane and I don't know why but I don't want to hang around in a big crowd.'

'Hey, you're the Chameleon remember? You never want big crowds.' He hugged me softly and when I rested my head on his shoulder he tilted it up and kissed me.

I drew away grinning.

'My question now,' I said and he smirked.

'Well Blackthorn's on an exchange. Is that good enough for you?'

I nodded slightly.

'Now back to business, did you miss me Gallagher Girl?'

'No.' His smirk grew wider.

'Well that's a shame Gallagher Girl, because I missed you… a lot.' I blushed again.

'So why didn't you come and see me huh?' I replied laughing.

'That would be classified Gallagher Girl,' he teased, smirking again. I grumbled and looked away.

'You know, frowning a lot gives you premature wrinkles,' He said, smirking, AGAIN. I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed.

Wait a second…

'How the hell do you KNOW that?' I asked backtracking.

'Macey.' I nodded.

'Wait, what?' I asked again. He listened to Macey?

'She's never quiet,' Zach said shrugging and laughing, 'Come on Gallagher Girl, you should know that. One, you're a spy. Two, it's kind of impossible not to hear her. And three, she's your roommate.'

I laughed and poked him. He grabbed my hand playfully and held it.

And with that we walked up to the Dining Hall together laughing.

**So, Hi! How'd I go? Now I promise it'll get better so keep reading and REVIEW!**

**Luv you all,**

**Caity xxooxxoo**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Cammie's POV

'WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?' I watched as an angry Macey roared past Bex (and that's hard to do) and skidded to a stop in front of me.

'My plane was late.'

'Well, DUH! Your mum told us at Dinner. She said that your plane was 1 hour and 37 minutes late. Why are you 2 HOURS and 23 MINUTES late?' She asked exasperated.

I exchanged a look with Zach, who she hadn't even noticed yet.

'Why are YOU with her?' She asked Zach. Oh well, I supposed it was too good to last. I laughed.

'He found me in my corridor **(A/N yes I still haven't figured out the name yet, could someone PLEASE review or PM me with answer? It's in this story a lot)** and we walked up together.' I said simply acting oblivious to the fact that they were angry at me.

'Don't you dare blow us off Cameron Morgan,' Bex said dangerously.

'Oh believe me, she didn't want to blow you off, she just thinks you're being ever so slightly annoying.'

'Bugger off Goode,' Macey growled and he smirked.

'Gladly, but I, unfortunately, am on an exchange again with my school so I'm just going to have to put up with your yabbering a little longer.'

'Well, that's settled then so why don't I just grab something to eat because we haven't actually eaten yet and head up to the dorm room with you guys. Now, what was on the menu for the first day back again…?' I trailed off.

'What a GOODE idea Cammie! We can finish our talk later okay? It's a chicken risotto of some kind,' Bex grinned evilly and I laughed.

'Honey, whatever you want to do to me is not going to work because NOTHING happened except for what I told you so calm down a little would you. Zach, do you know what class you have first tomorrow? I think mines COW…'

'Can't tell you that Gallagher Girl, its classified,' Zach said smirking and slaughtered off.

I grumbled and scowled. What the hell is wrong with me? Wait, what day is it?

'He is really peeving you off isn't he Cam.'

'Yes. But he can be so nice sometimes.'

'Well we are going to have to do something about that aren't we girls?' Bex asked slyly.

'Yep we are!' Mace and Lizzy said at the same time and I swear Bex grinned her head off.

'Okie Dokie… Um what day is it?' My mood had evaporated like water in a desert.

'Monday goose… What's wrong with you?' Bex said.

'Date?'

'15th of March. Cam, what's wrong?' Macey grabbed my arm and shook me a little.

'I… I think something's supposed to happen today.'

'Um, care to share?'

The answer came to me and a tear slid down my cheek.

'Oh. My, it's my Dad's anniversary.'

Liz pulled me into a tight hug and I had the air squeezed out of me as the others joined.

I looked up at Head table. I watched as my mum's eyes filled with tears as the clock struck 9:39. At the exact the time that we got the message that he was MIA.

**I AM SO BLOODY SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED…. Here come the excuses: I had a dozen assignments to finish first two weeks, my laptop got a virus and I didn't have it for a little under a week, I wasn't allowed to go on the internet (Grrr), I finished the other chapters except this one… AND I'M INCREDIBILY SORRY! **

**Hope you liked this one… One move of the mouse, one click, a couple of taps on the keyboard, and I'll be happy! Review please! I promise it's going to get better… Yeah it's not very good at the moment...**

**Anyways… The next time I update won't be in 6 or 7 weeks soooo yeah… I love you all who reviewed! Thankyou!**

**~Caity xoxoxo **


	4. Notice

**Hi everyone! So, basically, a new chapter will be up soon! But this isn't it. PLEASE don't kill me! Hehehehe, this is just me explaining why I haven't been updating since February (or something like that:P).**

**I've had writers block since then! I had a few idea's, wrote them down, realised just how bad they were and threw them in the bin. I've also thrown myself into my music.**

**But I've also been sorting out my life because I've been a little crazy lately. I had hoped that my brain would figure itself out but apparently I've got to work everything out :P and yes, you are probably wondering exactly HOW crazy I am and I really have no idea hahaha! But I am on holidays and grounded so I really have no excuse for not writing.**

**Anyways, I hope I can write something for you guys! Wish me luck! I'll need it.**

**Love you all!**

**~Caity xo**


End file.
